


Little Maru

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Romance, Romantic Fluff, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren and Makoto are on a date in Inokashira when they find a stray dog wandering through the park. They decide to care for the dog and help it find its rightful owner.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Little Maru

**Author's Note:**

> Tribute to the book “Old Yeller” by Fred Gipson.
> 
> Gotta tell ya, when I first read this book back in the sixth grade, I was instantly hooked. Everything part was eye catching and was an absolute joy to read. I also saw the movie it was based on, but I prefer the book. Nothing beats the original.
> 
> So to express my love for the book, I thought writing a Shumako fanfic would do exactly that. Because I love both and both love me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a nice and relaxing day. The birds were chirping. Flowers blooming. Sun shining. Nothing beats a good day like this. Absolutely lovely. And it just so happens that a young couple were on a very romantic date in Inokashira Park, enjoying the nice weather and aroma.

Ren and Makoto had been enjoying a nice nature walk around Inokashira. It was just what Makoto needed to take her mind off of all her exams she had coming up. She was happy her boyfriend was always so considerate of her. Calming her down from all her stress. Ren himself was always so selfless, taking time out of his day to help his friends. Though he’d never miss an opportunity to spend time with his beloved Niijima.

“Nothing beats a day like this.” The frizzle haired boy said.

“Yes. I’m glad you invited me out here today.” Makoto said, cheerfully.

“You looked like you needed it. And who am I to reject a park date on a day like this?” Ren said.

“I guess you have a point there.” Makoto said.

The two lovers stopped by the pond. They could see a nice line of ducks strolling by. They watched as they calmly went by on their way to who knows where. Ren dipped his hand in the water, and immediately pulled it out. Makoto looked at his hand. Didn’t look hurt.

“What happened!?” She asked.

“It’s.....so......damn....”

“What!? Poison!? Acid!? Sea Urchin!?”

“COLD!!!” Ren yelled.

“Oh my God. You’re such a baby.” Makoto sighed, placing her finger on her forehead.

“I’m serious! My hand was in pain in all that cold!!” Ren said.

“Why did you dip your hand in then?” Makoto asked.

“Look.” Ren said.

He showed Makoto where he had dipped his hand and saw a water lily floating nearby.

“But it’s outside the water.” She noted.

“Ryuji showed me this trick where you pull things floating on the water in closer by dipping your hand in the water and call to it.” Ren said.

“Why would you listen to Ryuji of all people!?” Makoto asked.

“Because it worked so many times for him!” Ren said.

“You’re a delinquent.” Makoto sighed.

“Yeah. But you love me for it.” Ren said.

Makoto sighed and pulled Ren away from the pond. She also kept his hand to help warm it up. She couldn’t help but blush every moment that passed.

“I still wanted that lily.” Ren sighed.

“Well it’s not like you can get now. It’s floating too far.” Makoto said.

“Maybe if I call to it.” Ren said.

“You’re so stupid.” Makoto sighed.

“It’s worth trying. It’s not like if I say “C’mon here lily” it’s gonna magical come to me.” Ren said.

Then, Ren and Makoto heard a rustling coming from the bushes nearby. They turned around and looked. They saw the bushes shaking a little.

And then, out came a random dog in an orange sweater, leaping into the water.

It startled Makoto badly and she held Ren tightly because of it. Ren was surprised as well. He looked at Makoto and then back at the dog in the water. He was dumbstruck.

“What the heck was that!?” Makoto shrieked.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a dog.” Ren said.

Said dog then came back to Ren and Makoto with the water lily on its head. He looked at Ren with his tail wagging and panting.

“Oh. Is this for me?” He asked.

“Bark Bark!” The dog barked.

Ren took the lily and looked at the dog. He was amazed with how the dog heard his wish and brought the lily to him.

“Uh...thanks.” Ren said to the dog.

“Bark Bark!” The dog barked.

Ren then placed the lily on Makoto’s head. She was still startled by the dog, so she didn’t notice. All she could think about was her Ren protecting her from danger.

“Bark?” The dog barked, tilting its head.

“Sorry. You startled her.” Ren told the dog.

The dog then went up to Makoto and jumped in her arms, taking her by surprise. She almost fell in the pond had Ren not reacted and caught her. She looked at the dog, panting and wagging its tail.

“Huh? Who’s this?” She asked.

“Bark Bark!” The dog said, licking Makoto.

“Hehey! Stop that! That tickles!” Makoto said.

“That little guy liked you, Makoto.” Ren said.

The dog kept licking Makoto until she was in a good mood once again. She looked over the dog,in search of any identification.

“Huh? Little guy doesn’t have a collar?” Makoto said.

“Guess he likes remaining anonymous.” Ren said.

“Ren. It’s not like that.” Makoto sighed.

“Hey, little guy? You have an owner?” Ren asked the dog.

“Bark Bark!” The dog barked.

“Is that a “yes?” Ren asked.

The dog nodded its head in response.

“Are you lost?” Makoto asked.

“Bark!” The dog said, shaking its head.

“That means “no” I think.” Ren said.

“Then what’re you doing here?” Makoto asked.

“Bark Bark!” The dog barked.

“I have no idea what that means.” Ren said.

“Well...you need a place to stay?” Makoto asked.

“Bark!!” The dog barked excitedly.

“I guess we gotta take the guy home. But not Leblanc!” Ren said.

“Morgana yeah. So I guess we’ll take him back to my apartment.” Makoto said.

“Will Sae-san mind if you bring home a stray?” Ren asked.

“She won’t be home till tomorrow, so we have all the time in the world.” Makoto said.

“That’s a relief.” Ren sighed.

“How about it? You wanna stay at Makoto’s place?” Ren asked the dog.

“Bark Bark!” The dog said.

“Ok. Well, let’s go.” Ren said.

He ran on ahead as Makoto ran after him with the dog still in her arms. She struggled to keep a steady pace with the dog weighing her down. Ren was miles away from where Makoto was. He was already at the station in fact. He looked around for his Niijima and saw her, gasping for air as she barely kept going. She eventually caught up to him and looked at him with the pattenate Niijima glare.

“Sorry.” Ren said.

The two soon got on the train to Shibuya. Several young children wanted to pet the dog Makoto had in her arms. Ren just sat there looking at his phone for anything referring to a lost pet of some sorts. Nothing caught his eye though. Makoto was left with all the kids trying to let the dog. It wasn’t pretty. She tried to call Ren over to help, but he was occupied by a phone call.

Eventually they finally got off and headed for Makoto’s apartment. When they git there, she let the dog roam around. It took a liking to the couch and laid there for a couple minutes. Ren sat next to it and petted its head gently.

“You know what you’re doing?” Makoto asked.

“It can’t be different from taking care of Morgana, can it?” Ren replied.

“Well, I suppose.” Makoto said.

The dog looked at Makoto. It’s red eyes glared at her fiercely. She stood there in fear.

“W-W-W-What is it!?” She shrieked.

“I think he’s hungry.” Ren said.

“O-Oh. Are you h-hungry?” Makoto asked the dog.

“Bark!” The dog barked.

“Okay. Wait here. I’ll get you some food.” Makoto said.

She headed to the kitchen to find something for the dog to eat. Ren kept the dog company all the while.

“Gotta name, boy?” He asked.

“Bark!” The dog barked.

“What is it?” Ren asked.

The dog then jumped off the couch and sat next to a Buchimaru plush Makoto had misplaced. Ren looked at the plucsh then to the dog.

“Buchimaru?” Ren asked.

“Grr!” The dog growled.

He then pointed to the center of the plush. Ren was dumbfounded for a second trying to figure what exactly the dog was talking about. The center of a Buchimaru plush.

“What?” Ren said in defeat.

“Grr!” The dog growled.

“What is going on?” Makoto asked, a bowl of kibble in her hand.

“The dog’s trying to help me figure out its name.” Ren said.

Makoto looked to where the dog was and instantly flared with embarrassment.

“Hey! Don’t touch Buchi-kun!” She blushed.

“Bark Bark!” The dog barked, pointing to the center of the plush.

“Huh? What about it?” Makoto asked.

“The center....is it another word for center?” Ren asked.

“Bark!!” The dog barked.

“It is? So....what could it be? There’s s many to choose from.” Makoto said.

“Yeah. Middle, Hub, Halfway, Core...”

Bark Bark Bark!!!” The dog barked.

“Huh? Core? Is that it?” Ren asked.

The dog wagged it’s tail and nodded in response.

“So Core-something.” Makoto said to herself.

“Core plus Buchimaru.....Corimaru?” Ren asked.

“BARK BARK!” the dog excitedly barked.

“So C-O-R-I-M-A-R-U?” Makoto asked.

“Grr!” The dog growled.

“I’m assuming that’s not how you spell it, huh?” Ren asked.

“Oh? Then...”

The dog then walked towards some Buchimaru letter blocks. Ren almost bursted into laughter when he saw the blocks as he saw his girlfriend got extremely crimson. She was so embarrassed that she left those out.

They watched as the dog began to spell out its name with the blocks.

“So it’s K-O-R-O-M-A-R-U? Koromaru?” Ren asked.

“Bark Bark!” Koromaru barked.

“That’s a nice name, Koro-chan.” Makoto said. “Oh. You must be hungry. Here.” She placed down the bowl and Koromaru ran straight to it and started munching.

“So, Koromaru, what were you doing in the park?” Ren asked.

“Bark Bark!” Koromaru barked.

“You got lost?” Makoto asked.

“Grr!” Koromaru growled.

“No? Then was it just random chance?” Ren asked.

“Bark!” Koromaru barked.

“Yes? Okay. So you have an owner, right?” Makoto asked.

“Bark!” Koromaru barked.

“I’m guessing you two got separated in the park?” Ren asked.

“Bark Bark!” Koromaru barked.

“That’s terrible. We should find your owner right away.” Makoto said.

Koromaru then let out a long yawn. That signaled that he was tired from the long time.

“Guess we’ll do that in the morning.” Ren said.

“But aren’t you going back to Leblanc?” Makoto asked.

“Nah. I called Boss before this and he said I could stay the night. If that’s okay with you?” Ren said.

“Oh...uh...y-yeah.” Makoto blushed.

“I guess I’ll just sleep on the cou-”

“You can sleep with me if you want.” Makoto randomly blurted out.

There was an awkward silence that followed after that. And Ren saw that beautiful face go even further beyond crimson. He couldn’t blame her. He fully understand that she had no idea what she just said.

“W-W-W-W-Wait! Uhh....Umm...I-I...uhh...” Makoto stuttered.

“No. I get it. Just came out unexpectedly.” Ren said.

“Bark!” Koromaru barked.

“A-Anyways...lemme change and we’ll hit the hay, okay?” Ren said.

“Y-Yeah...” Makoto said.

Later...

Ren and Koromaru were both laying on Makoto’s bed, waiting for said Niijima. Ren had brought a crossword puzzle booklet with him so that kept him occupied for the moment.

“Is it oyster? No...” Ren mumbled.

“S-Sorry to keep you waiting...” Makoto said, entering the room.

Ren and Koromaru looked to the door and saw Makoto in adorable Buchimaru PJS. Ren almost let out an “aww” from the adorableness.

“Bark!” Koromaru barked.

“About time. Well then, let’s get some sleep.” Ren said, putting his booklet on the desk.

“J-Just so you know...I’m a little nervous sharing MY bed with you, Ren.” Makoto pouted.

“Come on. We shared my bed plenty of times at Leblanc. This isn’t any different.” Ren said.

“Bark?” Koromaru asked.

“W-Well that’s different!” Makoto said.

“Just relax. You got me and Koromaru here to keep you cozy.” Ren said.

“Oh...you!” Makoto said.

She finally gathered courage and laid down next to Ren. She was extremely flustered but tired regardless.

“Night, Makoto.” Ren said.

“N-Night RenRen.” Makoto yawned.

The three of them soon fell fast asleep as the night peacefully drifted away...

_I feel like my special bond with Makoto has grown to a new level..._

The next morning...

Ren was the first to wake up. He got out of bed, making sure not wake up Makoto or Koromaru, and headed for the bathroom. He then heard a knock at the door. He quickly went to answer it.

He opened the door and saw a boy standing there.

“Yes? How may I help you?” Ren asked the boy.

“Excuse me, sir, but have you seen my dog?” The boy asked, showing Ren a picture of Koromaru.

“Hey...wait a minute...that’s Koromaru.” Ren said.

“Have you seen him!? Please tell me!” The boy asked.

“Yeah. One sec.” Ren said.

He quickly ran back to Makoto’s room and whistled for Koromaru. He responded by hopping out of bed and followed Ren to where the boy was waiting.

“Koromaru! There you are!” The boy said.

“So your Koromaru’s owner?” Ren asked.

“Yeah. My name is Ken Amada.” The boy said.

“Ren Amamiya.”

“Thanks for looking after Koromaru, Amamiya-san.” Ken said.

“No problem. We found him at the park just yesterday.” Ren said.

“We?” Ken asked.

“Ren? What’s going on?” Makoto yawned.

“Oh! Makoto you’re up!” Ren said.

“Oh? Are you two a couple?” Ken asked.

“Yeah. Just your average teenage couple.” Ren said.

“Huh? Who’s this boy?” Makoto asked.

“He’s Koromaru’s owner.” Ren told his lover.

“Ken Amada.”

“Makoto Niijima.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Niijima-san. Thank you for looking after my dog.” Ken said.

“Your welcome, Amada-kun.” Makoto said.

“Bark Bark!” Koromaru barked.

“I guess you have a knack for running off on your own, don’t you? You scared me yesterday, Koromaru.” Ken said.

“Mmm...Mmm...” Koromaru whimpered.

“It’s okay. I forgive you. Juts be thankful these two took good care of you.” Ken said.

“Bark Bark!” Koromaru barked.

“He’s quite the handful.” Makoto said.

“Yeah. But he’s a good dog nonetheless.” Ren said.

“C’mon. Let’s go.” Ken said to Koromaru.

“Mmm...Mmm...” Koromaru whimpered.

“What’s wrong?” Ken asked.

Koromaru walked beside Makoto and jumped into her arms like he did yesterday. Once again, he took her by surprise and she nearly fell over had Ren not caught her.

“Oh. I guess he doesn’t want to say bye yet.” Ken said.

“What say we all spend the day together?” Ren said.

“Sounds good to me. How about you, Koro-chan?” Makoto asked.

“Bark Bark!” Koromaru barked.

“Well...I guess it wouldn’t hurt. Why not?” Ken said.

“Just let us get changed and then we’ll head out.” Ren said.

After getting changed, Ren, Makoto, Ken, and Koromaru went out to Inokashira Park once again. Only this time, they made sure to keep a close eye on Koromaru, to make sure he wouldn’t run off again. Looking at the boy and dog playing around was like deja vu to Ren and Makoto. They only could remember wanting to do the same when they were little. But age can’t take away some time with a man’s best friend. And they all knew that.

“Best dog-gone dog in the West.” Ren said.

“Uhh...what?” Makoto asked.

“I heard it from a movie.” Ren said.

“Well, it certainly isn’t wrong, Amamiya-san.” Ken chuckled.

“Bark Bark!” Koromaru said.

“Best dog-gone dog in the West!” They all said.

“Bark Bark!” Koromaru barked along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
